


Follow the Stardust aka Never Trust a Giggling Tommy Joe

by curlysupergirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician), brad bell - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, Humor, M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Adam wants to do is get to Cassidy's party on time.... and Tommy's just too cute when he giggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Stardust aka Never Trust a Giggling Tommy Joe

“Tommy! Are you ready yet? We were supposed to meet Cass at the club twenty minutes ago!”

Tommy didn’t answer. Where was he? Adam left him to get dressed half an hour ago. How long can it take to throw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a matching black shirt? It wasn’t like Tommy was getting all dressed up.

“Tommy? Are you still in the bathroom?”

A quiet giggle was all he got as a response.

Adam walked down the hall, pausing by the closed bathroom door to listen if anyone was in there. No sound. He pushed open the door to find his million shades of eye shadow thrown haphazardly all over the bathroom, leading out the door. His lipstick case was on the floor upside down and black eyeliner was streaked all over the mirror. In the corner, a message was written with a smudged lipstick kiss on the side.

Follow the stardust and meet me in the colorful lands!

What the heck? Tommy had dipped into his stash again. He’s got to get a lock for the liquor closet with Tommy in the house. He’s got no self- restraint. Now to decipher the message: What stardust? What are the colorful lands?

Just then, Adam noticed that the seemingly random bursts of eyeshadow made a path out the door and down the hallway. He turned and followed the path only to end up in front of his bedroom. He was gonna kill Tommy.

“Honey?” he called out, opening the door. “Glitterbaby, are you in there?”

Adam saw the door to his walk in closet slightly open with his red leather pants, some white tees, and a black sequined jacket lying on the floor, protruding from his normally perfectly organized closet.

He walked up to the closet, taking small tentative steps.

“Tommy, come on out. We’re late for the party. Cassidy is gonna kill me; you know how important this is to him. We have to go show our support.”

No response. Just a light giggle again, slightly louder than last time.

Adam walked into the closet to see piles of his once color- coded shirts and pants all over the floor. No sign of Tommy. Just another giggle. Where was he?

Adam was about to leave when a small movement on his left caught his eye. Aha! He spotted a creeper sticking out from one of the piles. He walked over, not saying anything and sat down next to the random shoe.

Quick as lightening, Adam scooped Tommy into his arms, shaking all the clothes off his Glitterbaby at the same time.

Tommy looked up at him with those big brown eyes. How could he look so innocent?

“Hey Babyboy,” giggled Tommy. “You found me,” he said smiling brightly. How could Adam stay mad at him when he looked so cute and adorable? So small, like a small child cradled in his arms. He really was like a child in more ways than one. His size was definitely childlike, with his small build and skinny figure. His mind was definitely that of a two year old. Or a cute five year old. Adam smiled back warmly.

“Come on,” he said still smiling. “We gotta go.”

“But I don’t wanna move,” Tommy whined.

“So you don’t have to Kitty. I’ll carry you. Just for knowledge’s sake, what were you doing under a pile of my clothes in my now disaster of a closet?”

“Just hanging,” he said nonchalantly. And then he blushed. “I also, kind of tripped into your shelves when running away from you and knocked over all your clothing, and then my creeper got twisted and I sort of landed on the floor, and….” he trailed off, embarrassed.

“Oh honey, we gotta get you a pair of shoes that you don’t fall in.”

“But I like my shoes. They’re rockstar awesome and they add six inches to my height.”

“I like you short. You fit right under my arm, like a little pixie, or a kitty,” making a reference to Tommy’s stage nickname.

“Fine, but let’s get to the party before Cheeks kills us for making Cassidy upset.”

“You know you’re remarkably coherent for a drunk man?”

“I know I am,” said Tommy. “Now pick me up before I trip over myself again and carry me to the car!” declared Tommy excitedly.

Adam lifted Tommy effortlessly and carried him to the red Lamborghini in the garage (yes, Adam liked flashy cars) and set him down in the front seat, buckling him in before moving over to the driver’s side.

“You baby me, Babyboy.”

“Yeah, but I enjoy it so don’t take my fun away from me,” Adam said throwing a smile at Tommy while backing up.

“Love you”

“Love you too. Now lets get to the party before Cheeks and Cassidy murder us. Allie’s probably there already but she can only keep the two drama queens distracted for so long.”

“Totes true,” answered Tommy, mimicking Brad perfectly.

Adam laughed and Tommy laughed with, happy for the alone time with Adam.

“Funny, Tommy.”

“Yeah!” answered Tommy before adding, “Ohmigod! Keepyoureyesontheroadhoneyyourgonnahitthe----- dog.”

Adam muttered an expletive under his breath. They were never going to make it to Cassidy’s CD party.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm new to this- my first fic, please feel free to point out any grammar and/or other mistakes but please no flames!  
> blah blah, characters belong to themselves, blah blah, each other, blah blah, whoever, but sadly not me:(


End file.
